El Festejo
by GreyValkyrie
Summary: One-shot. La Órden festeja el fin de los akumas, y de todos sus problemas. Lavi toma un poco de más, y Allen intentará ayudar, pero... realmente puede hacerlo?


**Disclaimer: **-Man con TODOS sus personajes, pertenece solamente a sus autores y blah blah blah... aunque algún día seré millonaria, compraré los derechos, y podré decir que Yû Kanda me pertenece totalmente!! XD... ejeem, me voy de tema. Como decia, sólo la historia es mia :B

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic contiene leve yaoi, es decir: relación "chico-chico", si no te agrada el tema y tampoco quieres enterarte, es mejor que lo dejes en este momento

**Dedicado**: A mi qerida Allen-kun «Rena»,, porqe sé qe adora el LavixAllen ;) y prometíí hacerle este fic :D ojaláá te guste.

Con cariiño,, Debbit.

_**El Festejo**_

Aun flotaba en al aire del ambiente, el delicioso aroma de la exquisita cena que se habia preparado para festejar el fin de la sangrienta guerra contra el Conde del Milenio, y con ello el fin de los akumas, y la muerte en vano de tantos inocentes, exorcistas, y buscadores.

Allen Walker sonrió, hace mucho tiempo no recordaba ser tan feliz... finalmente habia encontrado un lugar al que pertenecia, con un grupo de compañeros y amigos, al que llamar familia. Y ahora todos estaban a salvo, aunque heridos y marcados por las terribles batallas, que ya nunca más se repetirian...

Miró divertido como Lenalee apenas un poco pasada de copas, se reia a las carcajadas de alguna broma de Reever, y momentos después Komui ahorcando a este último, por meterse con su hermanita.

Y entre música, risas y alcohol, la mayoria de los presentes bailaba alegre y más ebrios que nada. Otros tantos, permanecian sobrios conversando de forma animada y comiendo algún que otro postre.

Allen dirigió su vista a un rincón y encontró a Kanda discutiendo con Lavi, que estaba tirado en el suelo, todo despatarrado. Se acercó inmediatamente para evitar que Yû sacara las mugens y se cargara al pobre de Lavi, que sacudia con energia una botella.

-¿Qué sucede, Kanda?- preguntó ni bien alcanzó a evitar que el jóven pusiera las manos en el mango de sus espadas.

-Bebió más de tres botellas de sake, él solo...- Kanda se dio la media vuelta, alejandose. -Deberias mandarlo a dormir. Está fuera de control, y yo no seré su maldita niñera.

-u.u está bien- Allen se agachó para ver a Lavi de cerca.

-Aww, Allen n.n- Lavi le sonrió ladeado, casi sin fuerzas. Su aliento olia a menta y sake, y Allen tuvo la seguridad de que también su ropa, puesto que se habia derramado mucho encima de su camisa negra y los pantalones ajustados blancos que llevaba puestos.

-Te sacaré de aquí. Tienes que acostarte, Lavi, no puedes seguir bebiendo...- Allen le quitó la botella, pero ya estaba vacia. Una gotita cayó por su cabeza, y suspiró resignado, mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a levantarse.

Salieron del salón momentos después. Allen cargaba al chico, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de los de Lavi. Avanzaban despacio, porque era difícil arrastrarlo por los pasillos, y su habitación estaba demasiado lejos.

-Oye, Allen... hip* dejame decirte... que te queda bien... hip* el nuevo color de cabeshoo...- Lavi levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y sus rostros quedaron muy cercanos.

Allen bajó la vista y le agradeció con un tono suave. Era verdad, casi ni habia tenido tiempo de pensarlo... pero después de derrotar al Conde, y que la maldición de Mana hubiese desaparecido, recuperó su brazo y ojo humanos, y también el color en el cabello.

-Te diré un secreto...- continuó Lavi, deteniendose de pronto. -Pienso que te vez más atractivo... hip*

-¿Ehh? ... Laavi!! ¿qué estás diciendo?- Allen se sonrojó de pronto y tironeó de su amigo, para que avanzara, pero el pelirrojo estaba encaprichado en medio del pasillo desierto sin querer avanzar. -Haz tomado demasiado y ni siquiera sabes lo que...

-Jaja... vamos... como si no lo notaras... hip*- se soltó del agarre de Allen, interrumpiendolo, y avanzó torpemente hasta una pared para recostarse en ella. -Con tu rostro de niño bonito, el cuerpo que tienes... hip* y siendo tan amable y dulce... hip* jaja, hasta la inocente de Lenalee debe querer acostarse contigo, Allen...-

-Lavi... por favor, no sabes lo que estás diciendo...- Allen permanecia a mitad del pasillo a unos pasos de su amigo, indeciso entre arrastrarlo y hacer oídos sordos, o quedarse escuchandole. Sólo sabia que estaba muy incómodo, y que un fuerte sonrojo recorría sus mejillas.

-Zorra... seguro terminarás con ella... hip*- Lavi sacudió con poca precisión una mano delante de su rostro, como para quitar importancia a lo que decia.

Allen aprovechó para acercarse e insistir en llevar a su amigo.

-Por favor, Lavi...- iba a sujetar al pelirrojo para ayudarlo, pero este cambió de posiciones bruscamente, arrojandolo contra la pared y poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, para no dejarlo escapar.

-No me interesa lo que pienses, querido Allen... hoy voy a divertirme contigo- y dicho esto, Lavi le besó de forma brusca, mordiendole con fuerza los labios para que le permitiriera recorrer con su lengua cada espacio de su boca.

Allen tembló, no entendía que sucedia realmente, pero más de una vez se habia imaginado con Lavi... él creía firmemente ser heterosexual, hasta que empezó a sentir algo más que amistad por ese pelirrojo que lo besaba salvajemente, mientras acariciaba despacio su espalda.

-Ahh, Lavi, yo...- logró pronunciar Allen, cuando se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire.

-No digas nada... ¿no quieres probar cosas nuevas?- le preguntó en tono lascivo, mientras lamia hambriento la nivea piel del cuello del menor.

-Ahh... hmmm... si... quiero, Lavi- Allen sujetó los costados de la negra camisa de Lavi, mientras gemia al contacto de aquellos besos excitantes, sobre su piel.

Lavi levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente, con repentina seriedad.

-Ahmm...?- Allen le miró interrogativo, sonrojado y con la respiración un poco agitada. -¿Sucede algo?...-

-Me gustas... demasiado, Allen- respondió pausado, mordiendose el labio inferior, mirandolo lleno de deseo.

-u///u yo... yo...-

-Shhh... está bien- Lavi lo besó, despacio. -Vayamos a otro lado... necesito acostarme... estoy demasiado ebrio para que nos quedemos aquí...-

-Está bien... u///u te ayudo...- Allen lo envolvió en un abrazo, y caminaron, entre besos leves que el pelirrojo dejaba sobre cada superficie de piel del otro chico, que descubria a su alcanze.

Estaban considerablemente cerca del sector de las habitaciones, cuando oyeron unos ruidos provenientes del siguiente pasillo...

Allen se puso enseguida en alerta, más por costumbre que por creer que realmente lo que estuviera del otro lado fuera una amenaza, y miró en silencio a Lavi, tratando de buscar alguna afirmación de que él también lo habia oido.

-Incluso ebrio, lo he escuchado ¬¬...- susurró Lavi. -Y creeme que no recuerdo que los akumas gimieran así!! XD- dijo tratando de no reir y delatarse.

Allen no entendió aquellas palabras por un momento, pero se quedó en silencio, para escuchar aquel sonido. Efectivamente, Lavi tenia razón... lo que se oia eran leves y casi imperceptibles gruñidos y gemidos.

Más que un posible enemigo esperando para atacarlos a la vuelta del pasillo, parecia que habia dos personas muy "entretenidas"...

Luego de una muy reñida lucha interna entre respeto a la privacidad ajena y curiosidad xD ganó esta última y Allen dobló la esquina del pasillo, llevando a Lavi, para ver quienes estaban allí, pasandola tan bien... y lo que vió, crean que le sorprendió bastante (pero no demasiado xD en el fondo lo sospechaba haha :P).

Estaban allí Komui contra el muro, con su impecable camisa blanca desabrochada, el negro cabello revuelto y con los brazos alrededor del cuello de...

-¡¡REEVER!! O- dijeron Lavi y Allen al mismo tiempo, mirando al hombre rubio que tenia una mano apoyada en el muro al costado de la cabeza de Komui y la otra dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡Carajo!- exclamó el científico alejandose rápidamente de su supervisor.

-x_x mierdaa! ¿Allen, Lavi? ¿qué hacen por aquí?- Komui se colocó los anteojos, y los miró como si nada sucediese, aun en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-Abrochate los pantalones primero, al menos "¬¬ - le contestó Lavi, un poco más repuesto.

-Ahhhh . ¿qué hacia Reever-san con la mano en los pantalones de Komui?- preguntó Allen, agitando los brazos, y logrando que Lavi cayera sentado al piso.

-Pero si lo estaba ayudando a acomodarse los calzones!! ¬¬ ...- respondió Reever sarcástico, mientras se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás con su habitual expresión de cansancio, viendo que ya no podia revertir la situación pues habia sido descubierto. -¿Es que este chico de verdad es tan inocente?! X.x

-No lo creo n.n- interrumpió Komui (que ahora se habia abrochado los pantalones xD), caminando a donde estaba Allen y tomandolo por la mandibula para girar su rostro, y dejar al descubierto una marca rojiza de tamaño considerable en su cuello. -¿Tiene Lavi su inocencia en los colmillos como Kuro-chan y piensa que eres un akuma? Porque creo que te ha mordido :P-

-¿Ehh? //// ahhh...- Allen se tapó el cuello con el borde de su camisa, y miró al pelirrojo buscando ayuda.

Lavi sonrió desde el piso, donde aun seguia tirado.

-Al menos aun no lo he ayudado a "acomodarse los calzones"- bromeó, mirando a Komui y luego a Reever significativamente, al tiempo que hacia un gesto obsceno con el puño cerrado en un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

-Hmmph... no es cosa de tu incumbencia, muchachito- Reever se acercó a donde estaban los demás.

Entonces el rostro de Allen se iluminó con una macabra sonrisa.

-Awww, ¿qué pensara Lenalee de esto? n.n- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-¿QUÉÉÉ???!! o No metas a Lenalee-chan en esto!! Ella no sabe nada T___T- chilló Komui, cayendo de rodillas.

-Y si me aumentas el sueldo, tampoco se enterará ;)- le dijo Allen, chantajeandolo.

-Eres malo, Allen-kun T_____T ¡dile algo, Reever!- pidió Komui, jalando de la botamanga del pantalón del rubio.

-Allen... Allen... no puedes decir nada estando en tu posición... ¿o quieres que los otros se enteren de que te acuestas con Lavi?-

-Pero si yo nunca me he...- Allen iba a quejarse, cuando Lavi, quien se habia parado, lo mismo que Komui, interrumpió:

-Eso sólo por ahora xD. ¿Pero que le importa a estos dos, si hacen exactamente lo mismo cuando están juntos! n.n'-

-Está bien, podriamos discutir toda la noche o llegar a un acuerdo...- Reever sonrio despreocupado. -¿Qué tal si ustedes no hablan, y nosotros tampoco diremos nada?.

-Sin nada de aumentos!- agregó Komui.

-Me parece razonable- indicó Lavi.

-Pero yo quiero un aumento!! ,_,- berreó Allen.

-Si, si, otro día quizás ¬¬- Komui le palmeó la espalda.

-Ok, como sea, nosotros nos iremos a dormir... me duele terriblemente la cabeza -_- -Lavi se tocó la frente. -Nadie vió nada, asunto olvidado. Adiós.

-Si, lo que sea- Reever, caminó hacia el lado contrario, y Komui se apresuró a seguirlo, desapareciendo ambos por la esquina del pasillo.

Allen se acercó al pelirrojo y caminaron un par de metros más hacia la puerta de la habitación de este.

Lavi volteó a verlo, y le sonrió.

-Oye, Allen... ¿aun quieres...? tú sabes...-

El aludido se sonrojó completamente, y bajando la mirada, asintió en silencio.

Lavi abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Entonces qué estamos esperando aquí en la puerta? Pasa, pasa! n__n -

-Espera... Lavi... yo...- Allen se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Hmm? ¿qué ocurre?-

-¿Crees que de verdad Komui y Reever no diran nada?-

-Pues si ellos cuentan nosotros le contaremos a Lenalee lo que vimos esta noche, nop? XD- rió malicioso Lavi.

-u~u ¿no crees que sea demasiado?- preguntó Allen con algo de culpa.

-No creo que tengamos que llegar a eso, Allen, guardaran el secreto. Les conviene :P- el pelirrojo se acercó a abrazar al menor para tranquilizarlo, y luego se metió de a saltitos en su habitación, y le gritó: -Ya está bien, ¿qué esperas ahí en la puerta?! Deja de pensar que hace frio, Allen... ven a darme algo de calor ;P-

Allen se sonrojó, sabiendo que tampoco podia esperar, y se apresuró a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Del lado de afuera, tras un recoveco del pasillo circular, que solo era iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna, una figura sonrió con diversión en silencio, y enseguida volteó para dirigirse a su propia habitación, haciendo ondear su largo y oscuro cabello. Estaba seguro que de allí en adelante, tendría algo para chantajear y aprovecharse del pequeño moyashi... y no dudaria en hacerlo...

Owari (???)


End file.
